gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
MingeBag
Bu makale esas olarak GMod'un eski sürümleri için geçerlidir. Mingebag is the name first given to a player of Garry's Mod, and as such someone with the name of Mingebag is likely new to the game, and couldn't assemble a pipe cannon, nor understands the meaning of rdm propkill kos and the term minge itself. Because of this, it has become an insult to players of Garry's Mod, typically implying that they are incompetent in the ways of Garry's Mod, play Garry's Mod like a Deathmatch or generally cause trouble. In comics and movies, Mingebags are represented by a Kleiner model with broken animations (arms always out at their sides) and a gravity gun inside their waist, pointing forwards. This is a reference to how players looked in a previous version of Garry's Mod, before various playermodels and full animations were added. Types of minges Noob Mingebag: Will either ask how to do stuff or run around killing people with RPGs. If the latter is the case, they are: Evil Mingebags (A.K.A Troll Mingebags,Trolls, Clubbed Douches): Will do everything in their power to wreck the server. Aggressive ones will probably deathmatch with guns, and sneaky ones will spawn huge chimneys and create spawn-traps. However, not all mingebags are like this (though many are). Some may be: Good Mingebags: They really want to contribute something. This is the best kind of Mingebag, and they shouldn't be allowed to have that rank but should be allowed to stay, as there is no use turning people off Garry's Mod because of their name. Hivemind Mingebags: Love to follow what ever their favorite youtuber does. Some notable youtuber(s) that had a great impact on the world of minging is LostInPlace and MKProd. MKProd created an entire french propkill scene with his awe-inspiring videos made showcasing the art of propkill. Due to him showcasing this now you have a bunch of based wheelchair bros throwing props around in the propkill map and making gmod a better game in the name of MKProd. LostInPlace is an example of another based bad ass who instead of propkill, resorts to very clever tricks that only people with an IQ above 120 could truly understand or appreciate. Again, because of his major influence during his prime; he was idolized just as MinesotaBurns was idolized for his revolutionary trolling content. Miku clones: These are the worst. They are clones of the same person, often with a generic looking profile. They will often spin and dance, but dont get them mixed up with the hoobs! Miku clones often have dark profiles with high levels, because everyone knows, level = penis size PedoMingebags: Devout followers of Garry Newman, they flood into servers in the dozens and spray child pornography on everything, then in an incredible feat of coordination, construct massive structures in the shape of Garry Newman hanging himself while masturbating. The structures reach critical mass in 3-5 minutes and explode, killing and destroying everyone and everything across the entire map. You can tell when a PedoMingebag is near by their choking sounds they make on their microphone. Category:Content